Tobygoodbye
by Jasmine Melody
Summary: Toby hates her or does he? Confessions lead to... What is Jareth up to? Read and find out. Character death warning! My muse made me do it... Maybe. Lime warning
1. Toby Goodbye

A/N: Well I'm back with another story and I am bata-less so please excuse any grammar errors that might occur. I will try to fix them. Warning lime in this one. oh and character death!? So...I don't own the Labyrinth nor any of its characters.

Oh... and my muse made me do it!

Elizabeth shakes her head. "Oh no, don't even think of pinning this one on me."

I grin then chirp. "Yup all her fault so please review."

* * *

Toby...Goodbye...

* * *

Sarah gazed with sorrow at the black haired youth in front of her. His luminescent blue eyes glared at her with no small amount of hatred. His eyes dark with fury as he stood by the front door blocking her exit. Sarah shuddered at the look in his eyes.

"Toby..." She whispered heart brokenly. Gone was the bright eyed child who she had come to love as her own and in his stead was a furious, hateful 15 year old that had found out what she had did.

It had been thirteen years since that fateful night and Sarah was now a 28 year old successful woman with a masters degree in literature and she was also a very successful author. Her first novel 'Return the Babe' being a tale of her adventures in the labyrinth, about her choices, her lessons, and the friends she found in the most unlikely places. It had been a huge success.

The latest book she finished 'The Thirteenth Hour' took her on a tour of Europe for the last three years, signing autographs, doing speeches, attending conferences, and all the fun jazz that came with being a celebrity. She still lived with Toby and her father, Karen having passed away 10 years ago from cancer, she had done her best to be the perfect daughter.

She had grown up from her adventure into the Labyrinth and no longer saw Karen as a interloper but as another mother when she passed away. It was as heart wrenching as losing her own mother to the car accident when she was seven. She had done her very best to help her father raise Toby. So it was a shock to her that when she arrived home to find her room trashed and this hateful, spiteful boy in her sweet little brothers place.

She glanced down to the book in the youth's hand and wanted to groan. It was a copy of Return the Child. She cringed as the front door opened to reveal her father , now home from work and looking very haggard. She watched as his face lightened at the sight of her then darkened at the sight of Toby. Apparently he was having trouble with the 15 year old youth.

"Welcome home Sarah." Her father greeted her with a smile. Toby snorted at the greeting then his eyes narrowed and he glared at his father.

"What is going on here?" Sarah's father questioned cautiously as he glanced from one of his children to the other.

"Why don't you tell him what you did, Sarah." Toby said with sweet tones. She grimaced to hear the venom that laced his voice. She didn't have time to duck as the hard covered book struck a blow to her face. She reeled back and fell in a crumpled heap from the force of the blow. As she looked up she saw Toby standing over her with a hateful smirk on his face. "Tell him."

Sarah lowered her eyes and refused her father's aide to stanch the blood that seemed to pour from above her left eye. The pain the wound caused was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. The pain caused tears to spring to her eyes. She sat up and leaned back against the wall behind her and was silent as she tried to find her voice. She remembered what her king had said those thirteen years ago.

*Flashback*

Sarah smiled as she waved good-bye to the last of her new friends as they disappeared through the mirror. When they were gone she turned to survey what had become of her once neat room. She shrugged happily, she would clean it up tomorrow. Sighing she turned her gaze to her window and noticed much to her delight, the large barn owl that was perched on the tree branch that hung close to her window.

With a grin she rushed over and flung it open and watched with a happy sigh as the owl flew into the room and turned into a man. Heat pooled between at the junction of her thighs as she gazed at him waiting for him to speak.

"Hello Precious"

She shivered as she watched him stalk closer to her, so close in fact that she could feel the heat radiating from his body and it seemed to seep into hers. She tilted her head up and watched as he stared at her. She couldn't take it any more. Toby was safe and she was now free to do what she had wanted to do since she first laid eyes on him.

She reached up and sunk her fingers into her goblin kings soft silken hair, then with a gentle tug she kissed him.

She gasped as he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. His tongue teasing hers until she began to tease back. Sarah groaned with want as she pushed her hips and supple body closer to his. She felt him still and then push her gentle back ward until her knees hit the bed and she fell backward with him kissing down her neck.

She swallowed and whimpered as she felt him grind slowly into her heat. Oh, how she wanted him. She was knew what was going to happen if they continued and honestly she was okay with him being her first as long as he didn't stop. She sucked in a breath of air as his hands drifted slowly down her body and then she felt him pull away.

She sat up with confusion as she watched him start to slowly pace the room.

"Damn it Precious! You never make things easy do you!" She stared at him feeling bereft and confused. She knew he wanted her... So why wasn't he...

"I came here to talk Precious. There are things that you need to know and now I don't have a lot of time so I need you to listen." She nodded sensing that this was serious.

"Good girl, Now first off, Your friends... I allowed you this final gift of a victory party but the labyrinth has rules that even I must follow. I can't break then anymore then I have by allowing you to see us one last time."

She stiffened with grief at his words but understood what he was saying perfectly well. Seeing her friends again was not going to happen... she would never be able to see him again. Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried not to cry. Then she had a thought. A resolute thought. If this was the last she would see of him then she was going to make the best of it.

She stood up and started to unbutton her shirt and slipped out of her jeans, while his back was turned. Walking up behind him she wrapped her her arms around his chest and started to caress him through his shirt.

"Are you going to waste time talking or are you going to take me?" She whispered as he whirled to face her. His face was filled with a yearning so strong that it took her breath away. He clasped her hands in his as he fought for control. She had to be made to listen. Time was running low and he only had until sun up. Sarah rubbed up against him as he took her in his arms and held her gently as if he though she would break.

"You need to listen well to what I say Precious. There is only one way for us to be together and I can not tell you how. That you must figure out yourself. All I can do is leave you with this riddle." He pulled back to see tears of frustration slipping from his Sarah's beautiful emerald eyes. It broke his heart to see and just then he noticed that dawn was approaching. He cursed and spoke with authority. Her eyes widened at his hurried tone. She gasped and cried out in shock as he started to fade.

"My beloved precious I leave you with these words. To find your way back to me you must solve this riddle."

**_"Damnation is salvation when truth is revealed by you"_**

Sarah crumbled to the floor as her love faded from her sight, his words still ringing in her ears as his voice carried by the wind whispered '_good-bye_'

*End of flash back*

Her heart started to thud wildly in her chest as she bowed her head ashamed. He father looked at her with concern as Toby just glared then in a low menacing voice he growled out again. "Tell HIM!"

She looked up into her fathers eyes and spoke softly. "The story about the goblin king..." She choked as tears started to fall. "My book is true. I, I wished Toby away when he was just a babe. I got him back, but..." She cried out as pain unlike anything she had ever felt enveloped her body.

Toby felt a tear fall from his eye as he heard her speak. It was obvious to him that she was sorry for what she did but to wish him away when he was just a baby. It hurt. He hated the fact that he still loved her. She really was a great sister but he hated her. He hated her because she wanted nothing more to leave him. It was in her books. That Goblin king was to blame. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be with him, she wanted to be with HIM! At her scream he snapped out of his rage to see her writhing in pain, a slight glow of light coming off her skin.

"SARAH!" Toby shouted fear in his heart as he and his father rushed forward to try and help her only to be thrown back by a strong force. Toby got up and rushed toward her again as she was lifted from the ground, fear in his heart. What had he done! What was happening?!

Sarah screamed again as more pain pushed its way into her body. It was like something was being fused by fire to her very soul. She could heard nothing... She could see nothing... There was nothing... Nothing but the pain. That was all there was. Pain was her world, searing a path through her very being.

Richard watched helplessly as his child continued to scream with pain. Floating in mid-air, his baby's body curled into a tight ball, terror coursed through his veins. He watched as his son tried yet again to get to her only to be thrown back once more. Light looked as if it was pouring into her instead of coming out of her and he knew... He knew what was happening and he knew that he was going to lose his little girl.

Only she wasn't a little girl. He should have know from her books that she had been to the other side but he never expected that what she wrote was the truth. The reality of the situation hit him hard and he bowed his head. Tears falling from his eyes. He had long ago given up his kingdom, his magic, his place in fae society to be with her mother. Now he would lose his daughter to the other side and he was never going to see her again. He knew the laws of the Labyrinth.

She confessed her sins, now she must pay the price. Richard choked back a sob as the light of the magic that was fusing with her body and soul shown brighter. He had only ever seen this done once before. If she lived she would be full fae. She would be forced into the underground pulled by the magic of Avalon. She would be alone. He was startled by a loud crash of thunder that shook the house. He glanced at his son to see that he was just as startled. They gazed at each other and both jumped as thunder rocked the house again and the front door flew open.

Richard gasped as a barn owl flew through the door. He would recognize that blasted trouble maker any where! What the hell was he doing here! He growled as owl shifted to man and said man beamed a grin at him.

"What are you doing here Jareth?" He growled as he moved to block the young brats view of his daughter. He didn't like the way the spoiled fae prince was looking at her.

Jareth raised an eyebrow as he studied the man in front of him. The man was familiar some how. He had felt it the moment she had confessed. It was about time too! These last thirteen years had been agony for him. Hmmm... Those eyes. Steel gray. Suddenly a name popped into his head and he started to chuckle in disbelief. Surly not. It couldn't be.

"Hello Raiden." Jareth smirked as the man growled low in his throat. Yup he was right. Well hell, out of all the gin joints in the world. He glanced with happiness at being able to see his beloved once more. His stomach turned at the seeing his precious in such pain but he had no doubt that she would survive. He turned a thoughtful gaze back to Raiden. He decided to ignore his question in favor of one of his own. "What are you doing here Raiden?"

Toby looked on with shock. how did his father know the Goblin king... "Your him aren't you. Your the Goblin King!" He growled out jealousy filling his heart. This man was the reason his sister didn't want to stay. This man with his wild appearance and nonchalant manner was the reason she wanted to leave him. With a roar he tackled the man and with all his strength hit him.

Jareth was shocked and winded from the force of the tackle. Before he could freeze the youth he was cold cocked in the jaw. He stared up at the boy with surprise. He recognized the youth as the child he had taken due to the wish and was shocked to find that the boys punch actually hurt a little. Just as he was about to speak there was a blinding flash of light and knowing what that meant he threw the boy off him and rushed to his beloved's side.

Sarah let out a sob of relief as the pain went away leaving a dull throb in it's place. She weakly opened her eyes as she felt a pair of strong arms surround her and gently lift her up. She let out a small happy smile at the sight of her beloved looking down into her eyes. Happiness shining in his. She felt a surge of strength just at the mere sight of him. She reached up and to the shock of her father and Jareth himself, grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

"NOOO!"

Breaking the kiss Sarah whipped her head around at the scream of her brother. Shocked, she watched as he crumpled to the ground and began to cry. Getting out of her loves arms she went to wrap her arms around her brother only to have him jerk away from her.

"I hate you!" He screamed. Sarah's heart broke a little more until she heard his next words.

"Your going to leave me for him! You never wanted to be here in the first place. I hate you! Just go! Get out of here!" Sarah finally understood what this was all about. He knew that she was trying to leave. She smiled at him softly. "Oh Toby, don't you know I love you. I will never stop loving you. Yes I wished you but if I hadn't I wouldn't have been half the sister I am today. I would have continued to hate you and resent the fact that I had to take care of you. Besides don't you love me enough to want me to be happy?" she asked gently as she reached slowly to his face. He flinched as she ever so gently wiped away his tears.

Toby looked up into his sisters eyes and whimpered. "Why can't you be happy here?"

Sarah sighed and turned walked back to where her love stood. Gazing up into his mismatched eyes she smiled again softly and replied. "My heart belongs with him, Toby. Someday you will understand why I have to go. Maybe father can explain it to you better than I can but I love him and he loves me. I have waited thirteen years for him to come back for me and now that he has I will not let him go again."

Turning back to her little brother she felt her beloved's arms go around her giving her more strength for in truth she was feeling more than a little weak. "Not even to make you happy. I'm sorry Toby."

"It's a mute point now anyway. You have no choice but to go to the Avalon."

Sarah turned at her fathers growl. Surprise filtered across her face as she took in his words. "How did you know it was called the Avalon?" She asked slowly.

Jareth smirked at the question. "Yes Raiden, How do you know about Avalon?"

"Stay out of this young prince." Richard snapped. "And take you trouble making hands of my daughter!" he hissed.

"Father!" Sarah gasped in shock. "Wait..." she tilted her head in confusion as her beloved's words registered. "Jareth, why did you call him Raiden. Father, how do you know Jareth. Though he isn't a price father, he is a King... The Goblin King."She watched in confusion as her father sighed.

"Because I once was fae myself. When I fell in love with your mother I was forced to make a choice, I choose to give up my immortality and was banished by the High Queen Tatiana and High King Oberon to live here. I made a life for your mother and myself here. Your mother knew what I was and what I gave up. I changed my name from Raiden to Richard and than you came along. Than the accident." Her father's eyes filled with sorrow at the mention of the lose of his first wife. "AS for Jareth... He is the high prince of Avalon. King that he may be he is still a prince, and nothing but trouble!" He growled.

Jareth could help it. He laughed. "You really hold a grudge don't you!"

Sarah turn questioning eyes to him and he simply shrugged then grinned. "I may have put a few of my more mischievous goblins in his room for a spoiled brat comment."

"A few... Just how many is a few?" Sarah groaned knowing that it had to be bad for her father to be so upset.

"43." Richard growled out, frustrated with the situation. "You will have to go soon. Now that you are fae you will only be able to return on the solstice, until you get control of your powers and only with Oberon and Tatiana's permission." He said sorrow filling his voice.

Jareth cleared his throat. "Actually that's not quite true. Since we will be wed upon our return, as the Goblin queen she will be able to return when ever she wishes. I will be escorting her until she gets control of her powers than she will be able to return on her own."

Sarah beamed a smile at him. She than looked at her father and little brother. Toby smiled his eyes lighting up with happiness and she was glad that she would have to leave him alone.

"Another thing before we leave. Here are two crystals to help you communicate with Sarah. She will want to speak with you all I am sure. This way all you have to do is speak into it and she will hear and see you." He smiled as he created two orbs and tossed them to Toby and Raiden.

Richard looked at the man before him and he guessed that he could forgive him for back than. He made his little girl happy and that was all that matter in the end. Looks like he would have a trouble maker for a son-in-law. He smirked as he caught the crystal.

Toby looked at the goblin king with fascination. Now that he wasn't going to lose his sister he stared hard at the Goblin fae before him. There was something there. Right at the edge of his mind.

"Hey Jareth..." be began with a mischievous grin on his face as it click.

Jareth raised his eyebrow at the youth before him curious at the grin.

"Toby's grin widened as he said with laughter in his eyes and in his heart.

"You remind me of the babe!"

They all laughed at that.

* * *

The good-byes were said and Sarah promised to return after the wedding. Once they arrived in the kingdom Jareth showed her to her room and promptly disappeared after giving her a kiss. There she was left with her thoughts and she was bubbling over with happiness.

* * *

Jareth on the other hand had plans. Arriving at the great palace, he called an emergency meeting with his mother and father to let them know one that he was taking a bride. Something that would please his mother greatly he knew. Hopefully it would please her enough that his request would be granted.

He could only hope.

* * *

"Did you know my father?"

Sarah looked at the girl in front of her and was thankful for that it was raining today. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she nodded and refused to meet her niece's bright blue eyes. The girl was 23 and could never know her. It had been almost 33 years since that fateful day. Her heart was crying for the last of her family.

"My name is Sarah." Her niece said with hushed tones. Sarah looked to her niece in surprise. She thought that Toby had named her Joanne. She gave a small trembling smile.

"Mine too." she whispered softly her voice cracking with despair at never being able to know her niece. They had decided... The high courts that is, had decided that it would be in everyone's best interest... Well except hers. That she be erased from the minds of mortals.

Her books vanished from existence except for the copies she brought underground. All traces of her in the aboveground were wiped clean. Her father had past away 10 years ago from a heart attack and now her brother... Her baby brother. So distraught with despair she never saw the twinkle in the young woman's eye or the pitying look she gave before disappearing back into the crowd of mourners and out of sight.

All Sarah could do at this point was sink down to the ground and with her heart in her throat whisper.

_"Toby... good-bye..."_

Than not caring should anyone see she vanished out of sight.

* * *

A/N Well that is for this story... *Grins* Blame the muse she made me do it!

Elizabeth growls "No this was all your idea!" She points at me and snaps."Kill her don't look at me, I wanted Toby to live!"

*Looks completely innocent*

Elizabeth snorts. "Not even when you sleep are you innocent."

I snicker. "Yeah, I know."

Well that's it please review.


	2. Surprise!

A/N: Keep reading before you kill me please.

* * *

The surprise!

* * *

Sarah fell to the floor of the throne room and continued to cry. The tear kept coming. The just wouldn't seem to stop as the pain of losing her little brother washed through her. Unaware of the goblins around her or or her beloved kneeling down to pick her up until she felt his arms around her. "Oh precious, I told you not to go."

She didn't care, she flung her arms out and wrapped them around his neck still crying all the pain out.

Then she slept. Unaware of her love setting her gently on their bed or him pushing back her hair to stroke her face lovingly. Nor the whisper that echoed ever so softly through the room.

_"Just a few more days precious... Just a few more days"_

No, she heard nothing, but even in sleep she cried.

* * *

Sarah glared at the doors in front of her. She hated the high court for what they did and for them to summon her took a lot of balls. They had better all be careful. It was only two days since she had lost her brother to that damned heart attack and she was still in a foul mood. Not to mention she started again which just pissed her off even more. So they better mind their manners or they were seriously going to be in trouble.

She growled as she was announced and met her mother-in-laws gaze with a bone chilling glare. Oberon was next on the receiving list. Her gaze softened slightly as it fell to her husband who was standing at his place beside his father and mother. She just knew from his grin that she wasn't in trouble so what could get him so happy she wondered. Then ignoring him she turned to address the fae high-court.

Not one to mince words with the fae high-court, "Why have you the never to summon me?" she hissed out through gritted teeth. All in the court began to chuckle at her displeasure.

Tatiana gazed into her daughters hostile eyes as she sighed. Waving her hand to silence the courts so that she could speak.

"Sarah, Please forgive us for we laugh not at your pain but in happiness. We have kept a secret from you for many years and it is time to rectify that. Bring them out."

With a wave of her hand the golden doors to her left opened and she watched with a small smile as her daughter gasped and fell to her knees, tears falling like rain down her face.

"We had decided long ago to erase their memories but we found that it was not effective with these two because of you blood line and the fact that a certain son of mine gave a certain child fae food. So we had a dilemma on our hands. You had already been notified of our decision and had already said your good-byes." Tatiana smiled at her daughters shocked expression. Oberon decided to take over the explanation with a gentle gaze and continued for his wife.

"We decided to withhold a part of their consciousness that remembered you and store in in a crystal until their mortal bodies had past. We cast a ancient spell over them splitting the fae essence from their bodies to create full fae carbon copies. Then it was just a matter of transferring their consciousness back into their new bodies. We are sorry my daughter that it took so long." He finished with a sigh.

Before he could blink he was tackled to the ground and his son was laughing at him as his daughter clung to his person whispering over and over through tears of joy "thank you... thank you thankyouthankyou!" He grinned and held his daughter for the first time. After their decision she refused to even speak to them unless it was a formal conversation. Even then it was rare.

Sarah was in shock. There stood her brother and father smiling and looking like they did 20 years ago. Tears in her eyes she just couldn't believe it. He father opened his arms and with out a second thought she rushed into them bursting with joy. Her father laughed and swung her high into the air and whispered "I am so sorry for taking so long to get back to you. but I really am here."

Sarah pulled back to see her brother.. she choked back a sob. Her baby brother looking ashamed. She pulled him into a hug as he started to tear up himself.

Wrapping his strong arms around her he whispered."Im sorry sis, I'm sorry for how poorly I acted and you were right. I understand now from having lost my own wife to child birth. I get it. I'm just glad that I still have my daughter. Now I have you as well. I hope you can forgive me."

With that he cried harder as she pulled back and grinned while wiping his eyes than said "It's already forgiven. I understood then why you were so angry and I..." She frowned for a second as what he said filtered through her mind.

"What do you mean still have your daughter..." She questioned slowly in confusion.

Toby grinned. "She's part fae, its in our blood apparently. I will see her when she turns 29. She will make the transition like you did and we will be together again. She has already been told what to expect and is prepared." He said with a slight wince as he remembered what his sister went through. He was not looking forward to being there when his daughter's time came, but at least he would have her with him.

Sarah was astonished by everything that she was hearing. It was just to much to take in. It was like a dream and if it was then she never wanted to wake up. Feeling her love's arms wrap themselves around her, she finally gave in to the pressure.

She blacked out.

* * *

Sarah shot straight up in her bed confused. She began to tremble. 'please dear god, don't let it be just a dream.' she thought as she turned toward the door as it opened to reveal her grinning husband.

"You fainted" he smirked. She grinned with relief now knowing that it wasn't all a dream. Then laughed when the pillow she threw at him smacked him in the face.

"That wasn't very nice precious" He drawled in that oh so sexy voice of his. She smiled sweetly as she got up from the bed and slunk her way up to him and sighed as she leaned in to kiss him.

Just as Jareth started to deepen the kiss she pulled away and said with a snicker in her voice.

"Blame Mother Nature"

With that she disappeared to go find her brother and father.

Jareth stood there stunned until it click what she had meant. Then came the groan with a curse to follow.

One week of blue balls here he comes.

* * *

A/N: "Well I'm done. What cha think? please let me know. ^_^ Please review!


End file.
